Legends are forever!
by EliteSlayer103
Summary: A tribute to a special dude


In a white plane lies a man lying on the smooth, reflective surface, He groaned as he sat up.

As his eyes adjusted due to the blur he could make out 5 figures approaching him.

The man's eyes saw 5 people, 4 girls of which he remembers but not quite sure where, the 5th one who seemed to be the leader was not someone he recognizes.

"Oi, are ye the new arrival?" the middle person asked, his gleaming Gold eyes looking at him for confirmation.

The man was confused but nodded slowly, finally he asked "Um… not to intrude but where am I, where are we?"

The Golden eye man quirked an eyebrow as he said that, he took out a piece of paper to clarify.

"Let's see here, Monty Oum, died 2/2/15 at 4:43 PM, by Severe Allergic Reaction that led to comatose and then death, is this the right guy? Say Weiss you've been to the RTX convention right?" He asked.

"Of course not you dolt, Ruby and Yang mostly go there for all the hogwash I see them be bringing back." Weiss snapped at him.

"Now you being a hater, have you seen all the good shit that's been spewing out of Rooster Teeth for the past few years? Like that there Red vs Blue or that show of which I was omitted from the story, RWBY I believe, although I believe RWBYD is much catchier don't you agree ladies?" He asked.

"Uh Dark Specter I do believe there's a guy still laying on the floor wondering what the hell we're talking about?" Yang said. Dark Specter scratched the back of head and said "Oh right, if you are Monty then CONGRATULATIONS! Your untimely demise by pathetic human allergic reactions has raised your legend status by an all-time high!" he said rather condescendingly.

Yang's eyebrow twitched as she bopped him over the head, "Don't be a dick Dark Specter, you're supposed to be comforting the guy, not making him feel bad." She chided him.

Blake decided to interject, "Uh guys, I think we might have broken his mind with awe." Dark Specter snorted, "So it seems, although it is expected, Ruby my dear go and help the human up." He asked, Ruby mocked saluted as she went to help the guy up.

The man known as Monty was shocked for a good reason, right before his very eyes was a living and breathing character that he not too long ago to him was rigging and updating her model for the new season hoisting him up onto his feet.

"G-g-guys, Ruby, your real but how?" he asked excitingly, although slightly different in terms of her eyes being golden instead of her usual silver and she seem to be a bit taller too, being taller than him by one inch.

"Heh, Monty have you ever heard of whatever popular hit taking a life of its own? Vytal, Remnant and Beacon are indeed real by the will of the Primordial herself, it is its very own reality so to speak, running on Monty Oum physics." Dark Specter said as he looked around.

"The Place we are in is known as PURGATORY!" He shouted as he spinned around dramatically with his arms raised as he looked at Monty again, "It is a place where quite dead people appear and be ferried to heaven to live out the rest of their days in relative peace and quiet, you however are a decent lad and the Primordial took pity on you, so you'll be here for about 10-20 thousand years before your soul is vomited back into reality and reincarnated." Dark Specter stated.

Monty was slightly disheartened, "Then I guess my idea to finish RWBY didn't work out after all, I let my friends and fans down." He said, he felt a hand on his Shoulder and saw it was Yang showing a good will smile she said, "Look it's okay, whatever happens, happens." Yang reassured him. "Besides little boy, your work seems too good to let it die in its infancy, I'm sure your friends can pick up where you left off." Dark Specter added in.

A White door appeared in the space in front of them, Dark Specter took out a note along with a long Katana.

He read, "Dear Monty, for your years of dedication to appreciating the joys of creativity we accommodate you with 2 gifts, one is a 20,000 year membership to Hero academy with me as your teach, another is the Katana that is named the Flaming Asian, it is known as that because the person who previously wielded this was on Fire and was from the Middle East, also that it has the ability to become a flaming sword, go figure." Dark Specter said as he toss the katana to him, Monty catched it and see the crafting from pulling the hilt out of the holster by a bit.

He looked at the 5 and nodded but had another question, " Say if we are in Purgatory then does that mean-" He began before being interrupted by Dark Specter "Nope, we're alive, your not so are we gonna go or not, I'm late for my 5:00 Slaughterhouse show." He said.

Feeling more confident, he walked towards the door and opened it, looking back to see the Group looking at him appreciatively, he turned and went through the door bright light showering him.

**You will be missed Monty Oum**


End file.
